hypixelfandomcom-20200222-history
SkyWars
SkyWars is a strategy based minigame added by the Hypixel Network, in which you spawn on an island above the void and you need to try and survive. On the spawn island, there are chests in which you can find different items from swords and armor to snowballs and eggs. In the center of the map, there are more chests which contain better items than the chests you find on your island. The games are mostly fast and intense, so you will never get bored. When this game was released in Summer 2015, it quickly became one of the most popular game-modes on the server and has an average player count of 5,000 to 10,000. It is sometimes used in animations about Minecraft and has become a popular minigame. It can be found in several other servers due to its extreme popularity across the Minecraft community. Though once BedWars released, it's popularity dropped immensely, resulting in only 1,000-3,000 players. Modes Normal Normal mode supplies armor ranging from leather to diamond in chests, and swords ranging from stone to iron with various enchantments. You can play in either the solo or teams mode. You have access to Normal Perks and Normal Kits. Teaming (or cross-teaming) is not allowed in Normal Mode. Insane Insane mode supplies armor ranging from iron to diamond in chests, and swords being either stone or diamond with various enchantments. You can play in either the solo or teams mode. You have access to Insane Perks and Insane Kits. Teaming (or cross-teaming) is not allowed in Insane Mode. Mega (Removed) Mega was played with 100 players, with players split up into teams of 5 making up 20 teams. The maps were much larger than Solo and Team mode maps. Mega Mode also had unique kits and perks separate from Solo, Teams and Ranked. Cross-teaming (joining up with another team) was not allowed in Mega mode. Ranked Ranked mode is a 1v1v1v1 game-mode. It requires network level 25 in total to play. Teaming is not allowed. You cannot join this game-mode with a party. Ranked Mode also has unique kits and perks separate from Solo, Teams, and Mega. Teaming is BANNABLE in Ranked mode. If you were banned by Watchdog (the cheater-banning system), or for blacklisted mods, such, you will not be able to play ranked at all permanently or temporarily. Laboratory The Laboratory or Lab is a collection of highly experimental super fun new modes all based on the original SkyWars , but with crazy new mechanics. Mega Doubles Main Article: SkyWars Mega Doubles Solo/Doubles Maps * Aegis * Aquarius * Clearing * Crumble * Canopy * Desserted Islands * Dwarven * Dawn * Elven * Entangled * Firelink Shrine * Fossil * Frostbite * Jagged * Jinzhou * Long Island * Martian * Mothership * Memorial * Mythic * Mythos * Nomad * Overfall * Palette * Plateau * Railroad * Sanctuary * Sanctum * Sentinel * Shire * Siege * Skychurch * Steampunk * Strata * Submerged * Tiki * Towers * Toadstool * Tribal * Tribute * Tundra * Villia * Winterhelm * Memorial Re-Theme Solo/Doubles Removed Maps This is the map of Hypixel Skywars has been removed. * Magma * Onionring * Onionring v2 * Onionring 2017 * Overfall * Novus * Chronos * Pallete * Pollen * Frozen Throne * Haunted * Congo * Dragonice * Phoenix Soul Well and the Shop The Soul Well makes Hypixel SkyWars unique from other SkyWars servers. If you right-click the Soul Well you can "roll" Souls earned from games. Each roll costs 10 Souls. Previously you could buy Double Fortune for 1000 Hypixel Credits to double your chances, but this was removed June 1, 2016, instead Double Fortune is now always activated. You have a chance of getting many different items when you roll souls. You can also choose to roll multiple times at once, up to 5 times at once for 50 souls. Items are grouped into three different categories: * Common '- (Green) You have a high chance of rolling a common item. * '''Rare '- (Blue) The chances of rolling a rare item are lower than rolling a common. * '''Legendary - (Orange) There is a very low chance of rolling this item. In order to collect souls to use at the Soul Well, you need to kill players, achieve wins or purchase them from the shop. * 1 kill = 1 soul * 1 win = 0-3 souls (Depending on your level of Xezbeth Luck) TIP: '''If you are having trouble getting kills, you can always purchase Soul Harvesters in the shop to gather 5, 10, or 50 souls at the price of 600 coins, 1000 coins, or 4500 coins, respectively. You can also buy kits in the shop. '''Legendary- '''30,000 coins '''Rare- '''20,000 coins '''Common- '''15,000 coins '''Soul Upgrades Solo Kits Detailed information on all Solo mode Kits can be found on the SkyWars Solo article. Solo Perks Detailed information on all Solo mode Perks can be found on the SkyWars Solo article. Team Kits Team Perks Annoy-o-mite, Arrow Recovery, Blazing Arrows, Ender Mastery, Fat, Juggernaut, Mining Expertise, Savior and Speed Boost perks cost: * Level 1 - Found in Soul Well * Level 2 - 5000 coins * Level 3 - 15000 coins * Level 4 - 20000 coins * Level 5 - 25000 coins Knowledge and Resistance Boost perks cost: * Level 1 - Found in Soul Well * Level 2 - 5000 coins * Level 3 - 25000 coins Instant Smelting and Marksmanship perks are found in the Soul Well and they cannot be upgraded. Mega Kits Kits for Mega mode can't be found in the Soul Well. You must buy or upgrade them with coins. They cost: * Level 1 - 15000 coins * Level 2''' - 25000 coins * '''Level 3''' - 50000 coins * '''Level 4''' - 100000 coins * '''Level 5''' - 250000 coins '''Mega Perks Mega Perks are much more expensive than Solo/Teams perks. All mega perks costs: * Level 1 - Found in Soul Well * Level 2 - 25000 coins * Level 3 - 75000 coins * Level 4 - 100000 coins * Level 5 - 125000 coins Ranked Kits Kits for Ranked mode can be found in the Soul Well. (Note: very rare as i have rolled over 30 times in the past two weeks and have gotten only 1 kit (Champion)) But you can buy or upgrade them with coins. They cost: * Level 1 - 15000 coins * Level 2''' - 25000 coins * '''Level 3''' - 50000 coins * '''Level 4''' - 100000 coins * '''Level 5''' - 250000 coins '''Ranked Perks Cages Cages are a cosmetic that can be bought via tokens. They can also be earned through opening loot chests, both tokens and loot chests can be earned by quests, or loot chests can be bought on the store. They come in different rarities, and costs: Common is 5,000 tokens, Rare is 10,000 tokens, Epic is 25,000 tokens, and Legendary is 100,000 tokens. You also get a set amount of tokens back, with Common giving 500 tokens back, Rare giving back 1,000 tokens, Epic giving back 2,500 tokens, and Legendary gives 10,000 tokens back. Quest Master Strategies There are 3 basic strategies as far as Hypixel Skywars goes, but with many different variants. These are: Rushing Usually rushers use the Ecologist or Rookie Kits so that they can start building a bridge as soon as the game starts, but some loot 1 or more of the chests on their spawn island first. Rushers usually rush to the central island (or islands) because that is where most of the treasure chests are, but certain variants of this strategy work for specific maps, such as circling around secondary islands or, on the Toadstool map, rushing the outer islands. It is also common for them to rush the island next to them, where they will attempt to kill their opponent whilst they are off guard. This tactic doesn't work on all maps, due to distances between islands. It is most effective to rush on normal mode, using the Ecologist kit, as you can break 1-2 chests on your island, whilst still being very quick at getting to mid. You may also rush islands next to you on maps like Sanctum, Shire, Martian, Overfall, and Dwarven. Raiding Raiders often use a kit that starts with good armor/weapon like the Armorsmith, Armorer, or Knight, or sometimes the Ecologist kit to catch opponents off guard right at the start. This strategy works best on maps that have spawn islands that are close to each other, or that are connected by something such as Canopy or Congo. Raiding is going over to one of your neighboring spawn islands and killing anyone on it, collecting their loot, then proceeding to the next one. Camping Camping is the term used for when people stay on their spawn island or somewhere else fairly safe usually until at least 2nd chest refill, counting on the fact that they will get just as good loot from that time, making it fairly even. Leveling System Via the update of December 2018, a new leveling system was brought to the game. It functions almost the same as the BedWars levels, except the current known cap is 10k experience, and not 5k. It also takes more effort to level up, as each kill is 1 experience point, and a win is 10 experience. The prestiges are: 1-4: Stone Prestige (Gray) 5-9: Iron Prestige (White) 10-14: Gold Prestige (Gold) 15-19: Diamond Prestige (Aqua) 20-24: Emerald Prestige (Green) 25-29: Sapphire Prestige (Dark Aqua) 30-34: Ruby Prestige (Dark Red) 35-39: Crystal Prestige (Light Purple) 40-44: Opal Prestige (Blue) 45-49: Amethyst Prestige (Dark Purple) 50-59: Rainbow Prestige (Rainbow) 60-?: Mythic Prestige (Dark Purple) Mythic Kits Within the same December 2018 Update, new kits were added, called mythic kits. These kits, unlike the normal kits, which are bought with coins, these kits are purchased via heads, with the first costing 25 heads, the which can be earned by killing people in corrupted games, which are special types of games that when happen, cause players to drop heads on death instead of souls. Your chance to get corrupted games can be upgraded in the shop for a very budget amount, and stacks with other players chances, (Ex: 12 players have a %5 chance, 5 x 12= %60 chance). There are 3 kits, and come with special abilities: End Lord: Leather Chestplate, Leggings, Boots, (Dyed Purple) 3x Time Warp Pearls, (They teleport you back to your original location after 3 seconds) Monster Trainer: Leather Chestplate, Leggings, Boots, (Dyed Green) 5x Capture Egg, (Throw these at mobs and capture them with a random level, determining their power), Throwable Spawn Egg, (Throw this to spawn a mob) Nether Lord: Leather Chestplate, Leggings, Boots, (Dyed Red) (When you get a sword or bow, right click to shoot a fireball with a recharge period of 20 seconds). Updates Sources * Kits, perks, cages: https://hypixel.net/threads/skywars-ultimate-guide-shop-guide.340736/ * Kits and perks for SkyWars mega: https://hypixel.net/threads/guide-wip-mega-skywars-kits-perks-with-some-tips.370640/ * Some useful text: https://hypixel.net/threads/unofficial-guide-skywars-everything-you-need-to-know.353292/ * Hypixel's SkyWars info: Insert non-formatted text here * SkyWars tactics: https://hypixel.net/threads/sky-wars-tactics.340625/ Category:Survival Category:Minigames Category:SkyWars Category:Tournament Game